The X-Men Mutant Armageddon
by Jack Russel
Summary: After a great war the mutant academy is now gone and mutants have to fight to survive under a brutal government dictatorship. But one woman who was built to kill will not give up, she will fight to the end. The new mutant war is on.


The XMen: Mutant Armageddon

It was been three years snince the secound AMerican Cival war and the new facist nazi govermeant had come to power and wated to kill al mutats. The killed Peofesor Examberior and all the other x men . They enslaved all of Amerca and only alowed Americans with boring like Mary, John, Fred and Bill to liver there.

They made an army to partol the street and kill anyone they didnt like. Though it also created new technoglies that where advanced.

Tahira Utkin touh wasn't normal as she was a mutant with many powers and the goermant wanted to kill becuase of this. One day she left her home on her quadbike which a futrisitc quadbike. Tahira had purple hair and was realy, slim, big breasted and beatufull, she wears green futrisitc sunglases and drives better than Bruce willies in Fast and the Furieous. She also wears a catsuit but never cover her belly as she could never cover her mid secotion or she would dye. She also has samriuri sowrd on her at all times and could 3d print guns with mind.

Authores notes: My brother is so stupid! Tahira Utkin is not overpowerd or mary sue. She is a cool new character and mutants are sposed to have powers that are realy cool and awsome. Also her name is not specal as I thinked of it when I saw a package for some olives I had and it said on it "Tahira foods" and I thinked that this is a realy cool name so I used it.

Tahira arived at where the new mutant skool was located and entered. The new headmaster greeated her. "Hello Tahira Utkin, welcome to the new mutant collage school university" said the headmaster, "I am the Head master Ricahrd Vinvoen and I lead this place". He led her to her room as student. She was then sent her first task practcing her powers, she met student Lewi V who had power to shoot nails out of his hands and he did at Tahira Utkin. Tahira Utkin however dodged and than shot violet laisers at him and he was dfeated. "That was jsut an once of my of power" said Tahira Utkin "Do you want to sea more?" Tahira Utkin said again. "No You win" said Lewi as he had lost. "You are good I have a secrte mission for you now" Said the headmaster and he led her to a scerte room.

"Tahira Utkin what do you think of human" asked eadmaster "I hate humans more than anythihng else. Because they are evil and hate mutants" said Tahira Utkin. "Good beacuse human goverment have created a machine to destroy all mutants" the headmaster said "you will have to destroy it".

So Tahira Utkin took of on her quadbike going so fast that she burnt holes in the road. A man was having his tea by the road "it is a nice day" say but than Tahira Utkin spead past so fast that he was noked down and his tea whent everywere. "OH MY" he say.

Tahira Utkin arrived at the headquters of the evil human american goverment who wereplaing to posion the seas again. The white house had bean destroied by them and rebuild as an evil skscraper that aslo looked futurisutc.

Tahira Utkin new she had to get in but there were too many secruity dudes around the entrance. "How will I do it? I have an idea" Tahira Utkin said and she cahanged the coulr of her long flowing her from purple to black as changing her coliors is one of her powers. She also changed out of her catsuit and put on buiness sut. "I am hear to inspect the weapon" she said to the scutiry men "it is ok come with us" their leader said.

So Tahira Utkin got to wear the machine was kept and than said "It was a trick I am a mutant" and than killered the sucirity guys with her nijia skills at light speed as moving realy fast was one of her powers. THen grabed weepon. She ran with machine and thought it out of the window into her Quadbike hold stethly so nobody saw. Tahira Utkin changed back to her sexy cat suit and pulled out her samri sowrd.

Then all the swat men were in the corridor and Tahira Utkin saw this so opened and breathed fire at them, this is another one of her powers. So she ran out and more were there so Tahira Utkin summoned two machine guns and jumoped over them doing the sumersutils like in the onlypics. Then fired at them killikg all.

Then she got to roof and was surrunded by men "give up the weepon" said their leader "I don't have it" said Tahira Utkin. "Ok. I dont bleave you" said the swat leader and shot at her Tahira Utkin dukced. Then the swat leader said "oh no" as the bullet whent round the earth and hit him in the back of the head.

Tahira Utkin than fort them doging all bullets and pulling of moves that would make the matrix look boring. "She's good at martal arts and realy hot" said sawt man "shut up" said another but than they were killed.

Tahira Utkin had killed them all but then there was helicopter but Tahira Utkin made it freeze and fall out of the sky as controling frost is another power of hers. Tahira Utkin was then attacked by a laserjet. Tahira Utkin had run of the laisers before the vaprioused her Tahira Utkin than pulled of the ralings of the building and skyed down it. "Dumronio" Tahira Utkin yelled as she skidded down the largest bulding in world.

Tahira Utkin landed savly on her quadbike and drove away the jest still cahsing her. The laiserjet fired lasiers vapiorsing everything in it's path. But Tahira Utkin drove faster than it so it fired heat seeking missles and Tahira Utkin fired a fire ball that was hotter than the sun it distracted the missles which flew into them and burned. Tahira Utkin then 3d printed her own mislsies and torpedos.

Tahira Utkin then drove up the side of a skyscraper as the jet chased her, Tahira Utkin reached the top of it and jumped to another one. THe evil goverment sent battle cars after her aswell but Tahira Utkin mislied them of the roofs or fozen them mid jump like in twisted metal 2 and head on (which is an ancheint game that I played after playing the awsome new twisted metal).

Tahira Utkin then jumped atop of a wall and saw the jet it was till fireing lasiers, "You think that your liasers are cool then look at these" said Tahira Utkin and shot a super laisers. It hit the laiserjet and killed it for good.

Tahira Utkin then borded a train from the top riding it like a cowboy, she then jumped in front and became the train driver. Tahira Utkin drove the train to the next station and jumoped off. The train was over a river that was deeped than the metrian trench created by the new goverment. Tahira Utkin new this so mid fall 3d printed a hover board. She laned on it and flew it. Tahira Utkin felt the breeze flow threw her hear and got out her samriu sword. She used it to cut down more badguy but than revived a call from the minster of defnce "Tahira Utkin we have sent submarines after you". Tahira Utkin herd this and put special setting on the hover boerd to doge all the misslies.

Tahira Utkin soon made it back to the mutant skool and was told by the headmaster "Tahira Utkin you are my top student and you have one the mission. Than they recived call from President John Jermany Macffie. "Macffie" Tahira Utkin excalmied "That's rite and I have lauhched a nuclaer warhead at your scool" President John Jermany Macffie stated.

"I have to stop him" said Tahira Utkin and before anyone could say anything she ran and got on her hover bike and drove to fight the evil president. She drove at the speed of light and then Tahira Utkin was cahsed by space chips that fired homing nuclear weepons. Tahira Utkin hovered the mislses in to space. Then Tahira Utkin fired and anti gravity missle from her bike at the spaceships. They were destroyied. Tahira Utkin then crashed her hoverbike into the head quaters of the goverment.

Tahira Utkin was attakced by a thousand men with machine guns and rocker lunchers, Tahira Utkin killed them all with her sowrd while looking sexy. She then reached the next floor and was attacked by tanks wich she destroyed with her elctric balsts, another of her powers. THen she got to one of the midde floor by climbing of the lift ans was attacked by cybernetic robots after a touh fight she skilled them skill. The Tahira Utkin fort through many more foolrs killing elite hench men while look realy sexy doing it. Tahira Utkin for Ultra monsters and won.

Tahira Utkin than arrived at the meeting rrom and was attack my the misnter of helth, "you for got to take your medicane" he say but Tahira Utkin hit him with a power blast and flew off the budiling. Tahira Utkin than fort the minster of agricultre came at her with a killer tracter with blades instead of weels. Tahira Utkin fort him of and kikc his machien fo the building. Then Tahira Utkin fort the msister of defenst who was really powerfull. THough she was just magned to beat him.

Tahira Utkin than waled intot he presidnets office where the Preisdent smiled "its too later I will now destroy all mutants as the weapon I sent you was a fake, This is the real one" he said and showed her it. "I will stop you complete monster" Tahira Utkin said and charged with her sowrd. They fort a powerfull battle and was jsut about to win when the president used here weakness. "I will live and kill all mutants starting with you" the preisent said the he drained Tahira Utkin power, "how can you do that" she asked. "You think a simple human would win a civil war in the united states of amrica. I am an aelin for the 6th dimneion and that is how I have super powers to beat you" said President John Jermany Macffie and hit her so hard that her sunglases broke. "You broke my sunglases now its personal" Tahira Utkin said as this was part of her ultra sexy look.

Tahira Utkin than used what remanins of her power to set her sowrd on fire "try this" she said and hit him with plasma fire engergy "NOOOOOOO" the preisdent screamed and dyed. But it was to lo late the weepon had gone off and all mutant dyed, except for Tahira Utkin. "I have failed" Tahira Utkin said with shame but than had an idea. Tahira Utkin used her time travel powers to reverse time and deativate the weapon as her other self fort the evil president. This worked and Tahira Utkin won for good.

Tahira Utkin walked on to the roof and looked at the day where mutants can be free. "But there are still evil mutants and human are all evil so my work is not done" Tahira Utkin said and drove in a jet to the mutat acdemy.

But it had been destroyed so Tahira Utkin called in her teenage freinds to help her rebuild it. THe good mutants where happy at this and Tahira Utkin was made star puiple. "Great women seek greatness or they have it thrust apoun them. I have done both" Tahira Utkin said as her speech and evbody cheered with happy.

Tahira Utkin look foward to her next misssion.

The end

Thogh I migh write other stoires about Tahira Utkin or not.


End file.
